Forever in a Coffin
by ebonydays
Summary: Under Construction... dont' read.
1. The Puella of Nox

Hello, I'm back and feeling great thank you so much to my first two reviewers Alena-Chan and The Komodo Dragon Phoenix! I can't tell you how happy you made me I will have a permanent smile on my face for at least five more days. Also to anyone else who reviewed thank you so much, sorry but when I checked my e-mail I had only received those two and so I decided to continue. But enough of my rambling, this is a Rob/Rae story with a small OC twist. I'm sorry if Raven seems OC.

I would like to dedicate this first chapter to Alena and Phoenix, just to show my appreciation! And again thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC and the plot, all thanks to the voices in my head that act like a dictator! Ahh Run away! They have torches and pitch forks.

For Ever in a Coffin 

Chapter 1: The Puella of Nox (The Girl of Night)

Through the harsh wind Ravens small figure trudge onwards towards the rising gates on the horizon. She walked in a determined way past all the trees in the forest into a small clearing. From there she went straight to the gates and using her powers she opened then and continued now to a small statue of an angle with her hands together as if in prayer and her wings spread, smiling kindly down at her.

Raven came to a halt in front of the monument and placed a hand on the spot near the base of the statue. It took a moment but under the base a passage way was exposed with its winding stairs leading into what seemed like eternal darkness. Taking a look around her surroundings she quickly began the decent into the ground as the stone closed up behind her.

As she continued down torches sprang to life. She walked on until she came to a sealed door with a puzzle like lock. She quickly rearranged the pieces to form a picture of a mermaid. Then the door also sprang alive, opening to reveal an inner chamber with a passage that had water on both sides of it leading to a decorated coffin at the end of the room.

Raven knowing better than walk across the passage levitated to the other side and set herself down near the coffin. She approached with care, as her heels echoed across the chamber. She summoned her powers, and with a little push slid the lid off two thirds of the way.

Revealing a handsome young man of about twenty years of age with onyx colored hair and porcelain white skin, achieved only in death. He was of a tall lean build with refined features, dressed in a black business like suite of top quality.

Raven reached inside and gently, lovingly, stroked his cold cheek. "James," she spoke in a whisper almost inaudibly, "James dear you must wake up." The figure of James made no response.

"Come now James, this is no time to play game, please wake up. I've been just dying to talk to you once more. Oh you'll love this centaury it's so full of life and people have become more open minded." She spoke to him with a twinkle in her eyes and a tender voice.

"Oh I see how it is, thinking if I can wait a century then I can wait a little more. Fine then we'll do this the hard way." As she said this she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and bent over his still figure. She then kissed his pale 'lifeless' lips and parted them, allowing her blood to enter his mouth.

The next thing Raven knew James had her in his powerful grasp. His arms surrounding her small waist while his other hand held her head in place as he tenderly extracted more blood from her lip. When they parted she could see he was craving more blood.

Tilting her head to one side she whispered, "Here take some from my neck that way you can have it faster and it's a lot more comfortable for the two of us." With that said he proceeded to bite into her neck taking her sweet blood and feeling rejuvenated all in one.

When he finished he told her in a low whisper, sending shivers down her back. "You don't know how much I missed that and you." He tenderly kissed her neck causing a moan to escape from her parted lips. "How would you like to take me out and show me this new world you spoke so fondly of my dear, show me how you have lived for the hundred years I have slept in this place. Show me how to live again." He spoke to her while nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Only then did he step out of his coffin pulling her up and out along with him. He then began his thorough examination of her. The sight he was greeted by was a young woman with elbow length dark almost black purple hair, pulled into a braid. She wore a black dress with a corset top that exposed her slender shoulders and graceful neck, making him hungry again, and over the dress a black cloak held together by something familiar, a blood red rose with black thorns, a pin he had given her when they had first met and she had gained his trust. She had hardly changed since he had last seen her.

"So how old are you now?" he couldn't help but ask.

" Uh, what is it with you and always wanting to know my age?" She said with mock irritation. " Well I was born in the year 1183, died 1199 therefore I must be 822 years old."

"What do you mean died? I thought you were still living. I still sense live within your body." He asked in a confused manner.

"Well I'm not technically dead but my body in a way is dying because it grows so slow. So I just say I died because I haven't changed since four or five centuries ago. You understand, right?" She asked with doubt evident in her voice.

"Yes, yes I do, I understand perfectly." He waved her off as he lost interest in the subject. "But I must say Raven you are still as attractive as you were in the last centuries I have known you, and yet you just keep looking better and better with each turn of the century. Although I must say the dark look suits you perfectly." He spoke so lovingly to her, like he actually meant more than he let on.

"Oh come now James stop this pointless flattering and lets get a move on. I would like to show you as much as possible before you must leave me again." She spoke with such sadness in her voice at the fact that he would leave her that he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her by saying he wouldn't leave her. But he knew he would only lie to her and that would only sadden her further.

So the duo set out in the early evening and commenced their wondering. With the cover of the night they looked like nothing more than another couple arm in arm walking down the crowded boulevard. They wondered until the early morning, talking of the past and the plans they held for the future, if only they knew.

As they walked the now half deserted streets, James broke their peaceful silence by saying the one thing she had dreaded he would come to tell her. "I'm leaving in two days to go about my business, but it will be brief I plan to be no more than four days at the maximum." He spoke in a hushed voice pulling her closer to him as they went.

"Alright, I know it is futile to try and argue. I will let you go just as long as you promise to keep safe and not do anything irrational." She teased him lightly

"You have my word on my honor, my dear." He told her as he led her to the bridge overlooking the bay.

"Do you see that T shaped building in the middle of the bay?" she questioned him.

"Yes I do, but what does this have to do with our conversation?" He retorted.

"I was getting there, anyways that is were I live now so tomorrow night when you wake come visit to say goodbye, as I assume that you will leave as early as possible the next evening. Yes?" She inquired.

"How well you know me. If I didn't know ant better I would say you had read my thoughts. But none the less yes, I will leave as early as possible, after all they do say the earlier that departure the earlier we can celebrate your return." He teased her lovingly.

At this point he had led her up onto the railing and they were now leaning on one another letting their feet dangle over the edge. As the first light began to show on the horizon he turned to leave her.

"Farwell my dear Raven, until tomorrow night. Sweet dreams meus guadium." He said as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Vale deus of nox" she replied to him. He gave her a charming smile and with that he set of into the night back to his crypt.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" she chanted as she teleported to her home. Hoping no one had noticed her absence.

When she reached the living room she thought 'so far so good' but the victory was short lived as the lights flickered on and there stood the one person she couldn't lie to, but couldn't afford him knowing where or whom she was with. 'Oh crap' were her only thoughts as she faced her leader, who held an unreadable expression.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Well how was that good, bad, so so? Please tell me I can't wait to know; even if it is criticism, I need it. So next chapter: what will happen to Raven, what will robin say, how will he react, can Raven lie to him, will she lie to him, and what was up with this James character? Why am I asking all the questions? Anyways all will be revealed in the next chapter, if you are the first two people to review and be able to correctly identify what James is I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Thank you so much for reading but I have to go and get started on the next chapter, which I'm hoping will be up before Wednesday. Just so you know meus guadium is Latin for my joy and vale deus of nox means goodbye god of the night. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger (grind sheepishly) please don't hurt me it's all the voices fault!

P.S. I am looking for a beta so if you would like please let me know.

Thank you so much love, FiliaofMortis 


	2. Qui Curo?

_Sorry that my friend couldn't post this story up on time it's just that stupid teachers give out too much homework!and the most dreadful thing happened to her so she had to go to the e.r. for special care so pray to the goddess that she will feel better.Anywho she wants to say thank you to the reviewers and special thanks to Phoenix Elena, Evilsangel, and her best-friend(me!) And she wants me to advise her readers that she will not continue this story unless she has at least 5 more comments (please comment her!) _

_ my love to you all,_

_ Estrellafuego _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Forever in a Coffin_

Chapter 2: Qui Curo? (Who Cares?)

_Recap: When she reached the living room she thought 'so far so good' but the victory was short lived as the lights flickered on and there stood the one person she couldn't lie to, but couldn't afford him knowing where or whom she was with. 'Oh crap' were her only thoughts as she faced her leader, who held an unreadable expression_

"Raven? Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"In the city."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it, that's why."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"No, but I would like to know why one of my teammates suddenly disappears, and at night too, if that wasn't bad enough no one had seen her since earlier that day. How would you react to that! Huh?" By this point Robin was almost yelling at the top of his lungs. And had come down the steps to stand in front of her.

"Did you try to the communicator?" Raven responded in a calm manner as if she where being asked how she likes her tea.

"Uh, um, n-no." Robin admitted truthfully.

'Because you were too busy tearing apart the tower in a mad hunt to find her and hoping to all the gods there have ever been she was alright and safe.' Said a voice in the back of his head.

'No I was not,' Robin yelled back to the voice, 'How would you have reacted, plus I was only concerned because she is my friend and teammate, I am the leader you know I have to be concerned with everyone's well being.'

'Oh is that so, so that's why you almost pulled all your hair out and forgot to use the communicator and made a hole I the gym wall, oh and did I mention that if looks could kill your entire team would be _singing with the fishes_! Oh yeah that defiantly keeping your calm and cool façade.' Remarked the voice with sarcasm in every word.

'Oh shut up, who asked you anyways?' Robin asked irritably.

Only then did he notice a hand waving in front of his face. Raven stared at him with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"Ok," she drawled, " if your done having your mental battle I'll be going to bed now." With that said she attempted to leave, but Robin reached out for her wrist, stopping her.

"Raven that still doesn't excuse you from not having told someone you where leaving the tower." He tried to reason.

"Robin why do you care so much?" She asked him in a defeated tone.

"Because you're my friend, and not only me friend but also my teammate, and it's my duty, as leader." He informed her.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to put the team in any state of worry, but I am old enough to take care of myself, Robin, and I don't need anyone doing it for me so just drop it, and leave me alone!" Raven replied hotly. She then proceeded to stalk away in an almost fit of rage.

"No, Raven I didn't mean it that way, I was only worried about you, we all were."

"Save it Robin I don't want to hear it." She said, and with that she rounded the corner and disappeared form sight.

Robin ran his hand through his hair and gave a sign of frustration.

'Why, why do I always screw things up with her?' He mentally battered himself.

As Raven reached her room she paused a moment and leaned her forehead on the cool metal door.

'How dare he treat me like this? What, does he not trust me, or is it that he thinks me incapable of taking care of my self! I am not a child and I refuse to be treated as one!' She mentally seethed

'He was only doing what he thought right. He cares for you don't you see, he _noticed_ that you were missing. And you heard the concern, and the relief in his voice when he saw you were alright. Or where you too busy being thick and unreasonable.' Said the logical voice of intelligence, from deep within nevermore.

'I guess you're right, he was only doing what he thought right,' Raven reasoned, 'Uh I hate it when you make me feel guilty, I should probably go and apologize.'

'No need he's right behind you.' Said intelligence, as she disappeared.

"Raven I'm sorry, I should have had more faith in you," Raven silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"No, Robin it's me who should be sorry, I wasn't thinking rationally, will you ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Only if you forgive me." He countered.

"Deal, goodnight Robin," she whispered, "sweet dreams." The last part was meant to be inaudible to him, but he caught it before the door to her room shut closed.

"Only if you're in them Raven, my dark angle." He countered, and with that he walked to his room.

"Has anyone seen friends Robin or Raven?" asked Starfire in an anxious voice, with her hand clasped tightly together, in front of her.

"Yeah I know man, it's strange the two of them are usually around here somewhere by this time but it like they just vanished." Said Cy in that concerned brotherly voice. "Hey did anyone see if Raven got home last night? Maybe Robins out looking for her?"

"No, dude she got home, but at like five in the morning." Said a still half asleep Beastboy.

"Hey how do you know that?"

"Please how do you know such things?"

"Oh well Mr. Leader was screaming his guts out at her in the living room and I was on my was to get some soy milk, in the kitchen." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh ok, . . . . SAY WHAT!" Asked an enraged Cyborg. "How dare he yell at my little sister, and furthermore without my consent! How could he, oh when I get my hands on him I'll, I'll I don't know what I'll do but he'll regret even thinking of raising his voice at her." As Cyborg fuming on, and began thinking up a thousand and one ways to torture Robin, Star looked confused.

"Why would Raven come home so late?" She asked Beastboy.

"I don't know Star," said Beastboy in a bemused way, "hey Cy you shouldn't waste your time, because I think Raven already eat him alive, you know how she is."

"You're right, for once BB she probably already buried him." He said

"What!" she exclaimed worriedly, "how can Raven be capable of such things!"

"Huh? OH no Star it was an expression, we meant that Raven already made Robin feel sorry for his actions." Explained Cy.

"Oh I look," she said in her innocent way.

"That's see Star." Interrupted BB.

"Oh yes, thank you friend."

" Should I go wake them up?" asked Cyborg to the two teens.

"That won't be necessary, but thanks for the offer." Said the voice of Robin for the doors leading to and from the halls.

"Hey man what happened last night? Why was she out for so long, is she ok?" Ask a fretful Cyborg.

"I don't know where she was because she wouldn't answer my questions with a straight answer but she seemed to be ok." He answered truthfully.

"So where were you, your late to wake up, that's not like you at all. And to make this even weirder Raven isn't up either. I mean you guys are like early birds," said BB, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it early _birds_! HAHAHAHAHAH"

"Ok BB it isn't _that_ funny." Said Cy.

"It wasn't even funny." Said Robin.

"Please what is so funny friend Beastboy?" Asked Star.

"Anyways is there any breakfast ready I'm starving." Asked Robin

"Oh yes please, Cyborg. I have been wanting to try these _pancakes_." Cried Star in utter delight, as she flew off super fast into the kitchen to prepare a feast.

"Nuh, uh, dudes were making tofu pancakes and soy milk." Cried BB as he ran off after Star.

"Oh, no you don't were having real eggs and bacon, yeah lots of bacon!" Yelled Cy as he also ran after the pair, into the kitchen. Leaving Robin to shake his head at their antics.

Slowly he dragged his feet into the war zone, er um I mean kitchen. Where he sat and _tried_ to read the newspaper as he waited for breakfast to be served.

Eventually, after a few 'incidents' and some 'accidents' occurred they finally sat down to eat. Cyborg having won this war, set down a huge pile of meat products as BB sulked in the corner.

After breakfast had been consumed. Robin being the overly concerned person he can be, decided to bring Raven some food as she did not show up during the course of the half hour or so in which they had eaten.

So as he made his way up to their floor he contemplated which way might be best to approach this obviously tender subject without irritating Raven too much. So as he came to a stop in front of Raven's door he cautiously knocked. After a few heartbeats, on which he was greeted with only silence, he made a decision that would have been labeled outright stupid unless you had a death wish. He entered Raven's room.

What he expected was not to come as he took cautious steps into the dark beauties room. As he looked around he spotted the object of his desire, lying in her bed. She looked so small laying in the middle of the large king sized bed. She wore, from what he could tell as some of her stuck out from the dark blue sheets, black cotton pajama pants with a matching long sleeved shirt.

She lay face up her head resting on a pillow as her hair fanned out behind her, her right hand lay next to her and her left across her stomach part between the sheets and others exposed. Her legs were bend in a natural almost fetal position.

Some of her foot was exposed, mostly her toes but a bit of the ball was visible, and there he saw the most curious thing he had ever seen. On the ball of her foot there was a small freckle, on the smooth and other wise unmarked skin.

She looked so peace full, but what scare him as he approached her was the way she was even paler and her breathing was almost nonexistent. She looked almost dead and then he realized that the look of utter peace resemble that of most dead people. He quickly set down the tray of food and made his way to stand next to her bedside.

He had to keep himself from thinking this is probably how she will look when she was dying. He gently reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. And he had to stop himself from flinching away from her cold skin. Panic seized him as he tried to come up with a plan of action. He finally decided to try and rouse her and hope for the best.

Quickly he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly at first. But when she didn't make any move he began to call her name in efforts to wake her. After what seemed centuries her eyelids fluttered open and revealed eyes clouded with confusion.

"Robin?" She asked, completely dazed.

"Oh Raven your ok!" He said with relieved voice, as he embraced her hard, burring his face in her hair.

"Alright, um why wouldn't I be ok?" She questioned.

"Well I came in here to bring you some breakfast, and you were lying there so pale and motionless. And when I touched you, you were so cold. I was so scared." He cried so passionately. And then Raven did one of the last things you would have ever imagined, she started to laugh. At first it was a low rumble Robin could only feel then it became a fully audible laugh filled with warmth.

"What's so funny? I thought you were dead of heavens sake and all you can do is laugh at me!" He cried outraged at her reaction.

"I'm sorry it's just that you were so dramatic about it, it was just so funny. Don't you remember I do have a different anatomy than you do so there is nothing to freak out about." She replied humbly. "Now why are you in my room again, and this better be good because I'm still really sleepy?" She said with a yawn to emphasis the point.

"Oh I came to bring you some food because you didn't show up at breakfast."

"Thanks, that was really nice of you."

"No problem, anyways I'll let you eat in peace and if you need me for anything I'll be around." With that he walked out of the room. He headed to the gum to try and figure out the weird feelings he was feeling around Raven.

When Raven finished her breakfast she laid back down to rest and recover some of the blood she had a lost last night. The rest of the day went by almost the same. Robin came in around lunchtime and left food. Most of the day was spent sleeping. Until about 5 o'clock when she finally got up and decided to eat with the others.

"Raven! You have had enough rest, yes?" Cried Star as she saw Raven enter the kitchen.

"Yes star, I'm feeling much better." She replied kindly.

"What glorious news, please come sit." Starfire gleefully pulled out a chair for her.

"Morning, um I mean evening, sleepy head." Greeted Cy.

"Yeah good to see yah up and about Rae." Said BB

"Hey Rae, care to join us for dinner?" Asked Robin

"Good evening, Star, Cy, BB, Robin." She replied. "Yes I would like some dinner please."

"Well sit down little missy and it'll be right put." Said Cy.

Dinner went by normally, no one mentioned Ravens absences and they all eat in peace. Well in about as much peace as you can with BB and Cy at the table. After they finished Raven volunteered to clean up and Cy, BB, and Star ran of to set up the movie. Robin, being a gentleman stayed and helped Raven with the dishes.

"So are you going to watch the movie with us?" He questioned.

"No, I'm still pretty tired so I'll just go and rest." She replied wearily.

"Oh ok." He said in a slight put out voice.

So they finished the dishes in silence and when Raven when to retire Robin walked her to her door claiming to be tired himself and on his way to bed.

"Well thanks Robin, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Raven." He whispered. And walked away towards his room.

Raven then prepared to go to bed and just when she was about to fall off into sleep. She was a shadow play into her room.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Disserenat Antetempesta

A/N: I'm back and here to stay. I'm sorry it took so long but I got sick and you know how that is, so sorry for the delay. It won't happen again, promise.

Dedicated to (my faithful reviewers): Alena, Phoenix, Evilsangle, and Estrellafuego

Disclaimer: I own nothing instead things own me.

SUPER INPORTANT: I want 5 reviews before I continue and I mean it, I don't care if it's 'you suck' or 'I like it' but please I want to know what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me I love hearing from you guys! And I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch but I really need the encouragement, because I'm seriously depressed. And I do dedicate my chapters to those who review wouldn't you like to see you name up there? Forever in a Coffin 

**_Chapter 3: Disserenat Antetempesta_**

_**(The Clearing Before the Storm)**_

**_Recap:_** **_"Well thanks Robin, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." _**

"_**Goodnight Raven." He whispered. And walked away towards his room.**_

_ **Raven then prepared to go to bed and just when she was about to fall off into sleep. She saw a shadow play into her room.**_

She smiled as she felt a familiar aura near her. Sitting up she casually flicked her wrist at a candle on her bed stand, and it ignited. As the flame grew brighter she began to see the outline of James standing at her bedside.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would get here before I fell asleep."

"I will always get there right before you close your eyes, now and forevermore, that's a promise you can always count on me to keep."

"Well I'm just glad you're here now. Come feed before you go you'll need the strength for the long journey."

Cautiously he approached her, and slowly leaned down to her level. She tilted her head to one side and revealed her long, slender neck to him. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and buried his face in her neck. He placed kisses on the sensitive skin on her neck, causing her to moan involuntary. He went as slow as possible, torturing her with the sensation. At last, he bit and unhurriedly drank. Raven was in a world of untold bliss; this is what she craved for. The vampires kiss.

Her senses heightened to unimaginable places and she enjoyed every moment of it. But like all good things it had to come to an end. He slowly drew back and just looked at her, and slowly she opened her eyes to stare into his eyes. For a few moments they just stood there, in each other's embrace hearts beating as one, until Raven spoke.

"You promise to come back to me."

"Not even the devil himself would be able to keep me away from you, my love," He responded, in the same soft tone she held. His eyes speaking of all the love he held for her and only for her. Parting she looked to him in a manner of pleading evident in her eyes.

"I must go but I will be back as quickly as possible, four days at the most." He spoke softly as not to ruin the moment. And as he saw her give him a look of pure misery, he added, "but you know you can always contact me if you're in need, I will never leave you, ever Raven you must believe me for I really do care for you, love."

"I as well. Please take care, for eternity would not be worth the while without you." She spoke to him from her spot, buried in his chest.

"Vale amor until we meet again."1 He told her in a sweet and loving voice he was unaccustomed to using. He thought to himself 'Why do I feel this way when I'm around her. I've never felt this way for a mortal, not in life or now. How is it that she can make me feel this way without even trying.'

"Semper et namumqum"2 She whispered into his chest as she tightened her grip on him as if to say 'don't leave me. ' But within a couple of seconds she let go and took two steps back breaking all contact between them, as if they were never even touching. "Vale amor." She whispered as she watched him disappear through the window, out into the dark night.

When she could no longer feel his aura she turned with eyes full of sorrow. Her eyes slowly filled with tears, but within seconds they were gone as she blinked away any traces of their remains. Eyes turning cold and unemotional as ever, she walked back to her bed and slipped into an uneasy sleep.

After about eight hours of restless sleep she gave up and just got up. She pulled a black turtleneck over her p.j.'s and proceeded to walk to the kitchen for a cup of herbal tea. She made the mistake of letting her guard down and her back turned, allowing Robin to sneak up on her.

"Hey Rae," he spoke cheerfully as ever, but not in an overly so fashion, "how was your night?" He then noticed the fact that she had become tense and wide-eyed.

"Sorry Raven I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you had sensed me already."

After a few deep breathes and a thanks to whatever god was looking over her that her powers where no longer controlled entirely by her emotions, she turned to Robin as calm as always.

It was when she turned around that he noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the worn look her entire body seemed to scream.

"Wow Raven you don't look so good maybe you should go back to bed and rest." He spoke in a concerned voice, and a caring look in his eyes.

"No it's OK I couldn't sleep anyways . . . nightmares." She elaborated when she received a confused look from her leader. She felt bad about lying to him, but what could she say "Oh no I'm just tiered because James my vampire friend came back to 'life' yesterday after a hundred year sleep and I've been trying to feed his hunger not only for those days but also for the next four days. That's the reason I'm so tiered. But if that's not bad enough I can't sleep because I'm worried about him going off gods knows where. Oh and did I mention the fact that I'm 822 years old?" yeah she thought that's just what I want to be telling my leader.

"Um, Raven. Earth to Raven, are you there. You who hello?" Robin said as he waved his hands in front of her face snapping her attention back to him.

"Huh, oh what did you say Robin" She asked still a bit dazed

"I asked if you would at least eat a good meal, you know so you don't look as of you could drop like a fly at anytime."

"Alright, but only because you insist, but after this I'm going to go meditate."

"Deal, so what do you want?" He asked as he began getting things out for their breakfast.

"I'll just have some pancakes. Don't make them too big."

So Robin got busy making breakfast, making small talk in the process. When He was finished he set down a plate of pancakes in front of Raven, and sat in front of her. She gave him a small smile before they began to eat.

"Thanks that was really good." She complimented him.

"My pleasure." He replied. She then joined him at the sink and they washed the dishes together, just as the sun began to rise over the horizon, casting a brilliant glow upon them. Robin looked over at Raven only to have his breath taken away. Her face was slightly tilted downwards causing her hair to cascade into her face, with her thick black eye lashes to come in contact with her cheeks and her skin was set aglow with the fiery reds and oranges, from the rising sun. But what caught his attention the most was the small smile, of content that adorned her face. In a few words she was beyond beautiful, she was a goddess and he only a simple mortal man with enough fortune to be able to share in her presence.

He was so entranced be her he didn't even notice when she looked up at him with a questioning look, for he had stopped handing her dishes to dry. When she saw he was lost in thought a devilish smile crossed her features. Taking a handful of bubbles she chucked it at him as hard as she could, and quickly turned to the dishes as to forge innocence.

Coming out of his revere when suddenly something wet splashed onto his face, he blinked stupidly for a second and looked at a chaste Raven as she continued to 'dry' the dishes. After a couple of second, in which Raven was trying so hard no to burst out laughing, he finally figured it out that she had just through a handful of bubbles at him.

Felling playful, and seeking revenge he took a hand full of bubbles, just as she began laughing her head off, and shoved them in her face. She immediately stopped laughing and looked at him with a disbelieving look of pure shock. That was enough to send him into hysterics, she quickly recovered and grabbed the hose and sprayed it at him, drenching him. He quickly grabbed the bottle of soap and squirted it at her. They then proceeded to grab anything they could and shove, spray, and squirt it at each other.

Consequently the floor turned slippery and when Robin feeling cheated, at the unfair advantage of not having powers dove straight at Raven, causing them to end up on the floor. As they calmed the pearls of laughter that fell from their lips they kept the smiles at their childish antics.

When they had finally stopped the laughter, they looked at each other, and noticed their positions. Raven was beneath Robin, both breathing heavily and flushed from all the excitement, their breath mingling into one.

It was then that Robin noticed just how beautiful Raven looked as she lay beneath him. How her hair stuck to the side of her face, the flush and smile that adorned her face, the smell of her shampoo, and every other detail of the dark goddess beneath him.

Raven at the same time noticed everything about her leader and most trusted friend. She noticed the kind smile on his soft looking lips, the messy black hair, the rock solidness of him muscles, and everything else you can imagine. She then realized she felt something for him.

Unknown to either of them they were drawing closer to one another. Each instinctively closed their eyes as their lips came in contact.

**T.B.C.**

1: Vale Amor means goodbye love

2: Semper at namumqum means always and forever

A/N: I know I'm so evil to have left you there but hopefully it will encourage you to REVIEW! Please tell me I'm evil, or anything but just review! I'll continue as soon as I get those 5 reviews, I promise. For now I'll wait, thanks again and bye!


	4. Claudo Tuus Oculi, Ast Agonon Timeo

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I really worked hard to post this up so you would be happy and review again! Sorry for the delay, but we had trimester tests and they took up so much time. But I plan to make that time up to you over the weekend!

Dedicated to: Alena, Phoenix, Evilsangle, Estrellafuego, Aurora, raerob4ever, QueenoftheNight, Monchhichi and last but not least Pureangle186.

To answer your question Pureangle I won't leave you hanging that was a one-time thing and I intend never to let it happen again. I'm not that evil… or am I (Muahaha)? ;)

To raerob4ever just to clear things up raven doesn't have a boyfriend and she only just realized she has feelings for Robin  PS don't worry I'm also a Rob/Rae shipper!

_ Forever in a Coffin_

**_Chapter 4: Claudo Tuus Oculi, Ast Agonon Timeo_**

_**(Close Your Eyes, but do not Fear)**_

_**Recap: Unknown to either of them they were drawing closer to one another. Each instinctively closed their eyes as their lips came in contact.**_

Electricity ran through their veins as their lips made contact. 'Stop, stop what are you doing!' Yelled Ravens mind, 'What about James!' '_What about_ James?' Raven retorted. She then proceeded to ignore the pesky voice and full surrender to the increasing passion between the two.

Wrapping their fingers in each other's hair to the point of pain, but neither noticed. All they could think about was getting as close to one another and to never let the sensation stop.

A sweet chaste kiss turned into a passionately bruising one as they clawed at each other. Robin had an arm wrapped around Raven's waist and the other in her hair, cradling her head so it wouldn't hit the hard marble floor. Raven had her arm around his shoulders pulling him to her and the other in his hair pushing his lips harder to hers. Their legs where now entwined and their cloaks, and clothing were now soaked with the soapy water on the floor, but neither noticed or cared.

They finally broke for air, after what seemed like forever to them. With flushed faces, for both the heated kiss as to the lack of air, they stared at each other without really seeing one another. They were both so lost in though to notice anything else.

Robin's thoughts were along the lines of 'Holy shit did I just really kiss Raven! I did didn't I… SON OF A CHICKEN! I just kissed RAVEN! wow! (He says it in a squeaky voice) Hey I guess dreams really do come true!' and he just kept rambling on about, well you know (if not use your imagination).

Raven's emotions thoughts, on the other hand were more like 'how the hell could you just kiss Robin your damn leader, to make things worse!' 'Hehehe you kissed Robin hehehe!' ' Oh no, oh no that's not good now he'll probably hate us forever, and then what about Starfire? Oh no this is just the end of us!' 'All right high fives we did it we kissed oh fearless leader! Woohoo!' 'Um, hello Raven?…RAVEN! Raven now is not the time to zone out we are in the middle of a crisis, if you haven't noticed!' 'Huh, oh that's great wisdom just… great if you need me I'll be out here…. somewhere.' (She's just deep in thought not being a ditz and just zoning out, for the sake of zoning out. (I have nothing against ditz' being one myself, I do zone out for the fun of it too so I mean no offence.)

Raven's thoughts on the matter at hand where 'why, why did I just kiss him. It's not like I like him, I mean he's just my friend and plus I've been with James longer so it's only natural that if I were to fall for someone, so to speak, I would go for James right? It's only logical and the most sensible thing to do. So why did I kiss him and way did it feel that why when I've sort of kisses James a dozen times and never once have I felt such a strong sensation?'

'Unfortunately' for them their thoughts where cut short when they heard the voices of the other titans coming down the hall to begin the morning ritual of tofu vs. meat. As the depth of their situation set in, panic reared it's ugly head as they began scrambling up.

The rush to get up caused Raven to lose her balance on the supper slippery floor and land right on her butt all over again. Robin seeing that they would never get up and clean up in time quickly took a bird-a-rang, seemingly out of nowhere, and sent it flying into the door where it got lodged in the mechanisms of the door, causing it to malfunction and jam the door.

Now as they saw that they were safe for the while they took their sweet time, Robin helped Raven up as mops floated around the kitchen in order to clean up the mess. While Raven controlled the mops and straightened thing out, Robin finished the dishes, just as they finished the other three where on the other side of the door. The other three titans stared in a confused manner at the door, because it didn't open up when they approached. Cyborg then proceeded to try and figure out what was happening to the door.

Meanwhile Raven seized a handful of Robin's shirt and teleported them off to there respected rooms to change. Raven quickly took a clean leotard and cloak and changed. When she had finished she teleported to Robin's room just as he was buckling his utility belt in place. She then laid her hand on his shoulder and teleported them back into the kitchen.

There they straightened themselves out and never once speaking or meeting each other's eyes, they walked to the door and Robin dislodged his bird-a-rang and Raven pulled the door down, with her powers. They were then faced with three shocked titans. Raven took their silence as an advantage and fled the room off to the roof.

Whereas Robin wasn't as lucky and was faced with the other three's questioning looks.

"What? The door was stuck and your noise was annoying her. We should probably fix that so I'll just go and get the supplies. Meanwhile you should eat breakfast, it's on the counter." He called over his shoulder just as he disappeared from sight.

"What was up with that friends?" Asked Star, concerned with her friends odd behavior.

"I don't know Star… I don't know." Said a bewildered Cyborg.

"Yeah that was weird even for Raven," Said BB, "… something smells good!"

"Hey wait for me you! You better not eat them all, you little grass stain!" Cried an Enraged Cyborg.

"I will go and see if anything troubles friend Raven." Star whispered to no one as she flew off in search of Raven.



She then found Raven out on the roof, meditating.

"Friend Raven is something bothering you?"

"No Star, why do you ask?"

"Well you have been quiet these days and also you have slept more and then you have been more pale and I am just worried for your sake and that you maybe sick!" Said a very flustered Star, she had said that all in one breath and it rose in pitch as she ended.

"No, no Star it's not anything serious it's just that I've been… tiered that's all, nothing more."

"Oh thank goodness that everything is alright with you dear friend Raven." Cried the joyful alien girl.

"But please if there is anything in which I maybe of any assistance please let me know for I am here for you friend Raven and I will always be you friend." She said in a very caring voice to show her sincerity.

"Thanks for the offer but I think this is something I would rather keep to my self if you don't mind."

"Of course not friend Raven I only wish to help if you want the help." And with that said she turned to leave just as the alarm rang for the first time in two weeks.

Robin was startled as he heard the now seemingly foreign sound of the alarm blaring, alerting them that there was a villain threatening their beloved city.

He then wondered how he could have missed the fact that they hadn't had a single villain attack in two weeks and that the next time they would attack, now, it would be big.

All the titans ran into the living room to determine the situation. What they saw on the screen didn't worry the other three but to Raven and Robin it meant big trouble. Overload, Plasmas, and Cinderblock where all attacking on the opposite sides of town.

Since they were only five and they were only three villains one of them had to go on their own.

Robin knowing that Raven would probably be able to take on Overload without any trouble and the others would have the trickier part of knocking their opponents unconscious. So the teams where as followed Raven would take on Overload and BB and Cy would take care of Plasmas and finally Star and Robin would go for Cinderblock.

Robin watched as they all moved out as he gave out the standard battle cry of "Titans Go!" He hoped against all hope that his hunch would be proved wrong.

Raven arrived to a scene of utter chaos; people ran screaming away from the warehouse turned into a nightclub, where Overload was sucking the power out of everything mechanical. He roared in an intimidating way as he absorbed the huge T.V. used to project the scene out to the crowd as a close up.

Raven was thankful that it was near the ocean, and for the invention of indoor plumbing. She quickly took advantage of the fact that she had the upper hand, the element of surprise Overload had yet spotted her. She formed a cup like form with her black magic and filled it with water.

"Well Overload you just don't learn, do you! I guess I'll just have to teach you all over again and you should know I won't cut you any slack no matter how slow you are!" She yelled as she flung the water at him with as much force as she could. It hit the pavement with a huge splash.

'How did that happen he was right there a second ago?' She questioned. If it weren't for all the training with Robin, instincts and sheer dumb luck Raven would have been out for the count. As Overload charged at her from behind with newly acquired skill. This was going to be harder that she first thought, 'But nothing I can't handle on my own.' Raven thought confidently.

Cy and BB where fairing a little better not too differently, but better. They had managed to hit Plasmas a good number of times and had evaded most of his attacks.

"You've got to do better than if your going to bet us." Taunted BB as he was launched into the air as a small anteater, by Cy and then in mid air he transformed into a huge whale and body slammed Plasmas. They hit the ground so hard it left a dent and shook the earth. Thankfully BB was on top of Plasmas and so he wasn't hurt. BB then quickly transformed into a hummingbird and flew as fast as he could over to Cy. Cy then delivered the final touch, he loaded his cannon and before Plasmas could even move He shot him in the head. Plasmas slumped to the ground unconscious. The slime seemed to melt away and revealed a sleeping man. They then called in the guards to have him transported to the maximum-security jail.

Just then their communicators rang…

Robin and Star where having the easiest job so far. It seemed that Cinderblocks attention was elsewhere; they had been able to get some strategically placed hit in. Star flew in at great speeds towards Cinderblock letting out a barrage of starbolts along with her eyebeams. She then came within hitting distance of him and attacked physically, them zoomed off again to prepare another attack if necessary. Robin then saw his opening and assaulted Cinderblock with a disk of blinding light to well blind him of a while. They the attacked in perfect unison, they gave it their strongest attack. Star with her starbolts and robin with a powerful bomb.

When the smoke finally cleared Cinderblock lay on the ground unconscious. They left the rest to the police as they came in to take Cinderblock away and lock him up tight. Just then his communicator started to beep…

She had let her guard down for a moment and he had managed to hit her, however lightly and quickly it left her stunned for a good couple of second. When she regained her bearings she was pissed. Letting her rage take a small amount of control she went and tore all of the pipes from the walls and anywhere else and just let it go crazy.

Of course, it hit it's target, how could it have not, if it even hit things that where unintended. Including Raven, although she was thankful for the shock the water brought, it helped her calm down. She then went to pick up the chip, which was all that was left of Overload. On the way over to Overload she dropped her hood, she had the feeling she was being watched but brushed it of as her being paranoid. Her now wet hair stuck to her face and her clothing became cold against her skin she then wished only for the warmth of a shower of her even better her bed.

With those thoughts in her head she reached for her communicator and tapped in the line to talk to all of the others at once.

On the screen appeared the face of Robin, "Hey Robin I'm all done here and I'll be heading home so I'll see you guys there or do any of you need help?"

"No thanks Raven. Star and I just finished here too so we'll also be heading home. How are you BB, Cy?"

"No it's ok dudes we finished too!" Cried a ballistic BB.

"Alright them I'll see-" She was cut of short by her own gasp of surprise, her eyes widening in shock.

The next image they saw was one of Raven's feet off the ground and a pair of silver boots right near her. The last thing they heard out of Raven, before the line went dead was a chocked out "Slade".

The screen went black and static filled their ears, as they stared shocked at the screen where Raven had been only moments ago.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Oh no what's to happen! Well **review and I will post faster**. But I promise that the next chapter will be up before the end of the weekend. You can mark my words and if not you can yell at me all you want! Sorry for the crappy battle scene I will try to make the next one better if anyone can help me it would be greatly appreciated! Ok well I'll leave you and begin on chapter 5 until then review please, please, please, please, please!

Love,

FiliaofMortis


	5. Meus Amor Nam Tuus, Habeo Fides

A/N: I promised to update sometime this weekend and I will keep that promise, so here's chapter 5!

Dedicated to: Alena, Phoenix, Evilsangle, Aurora, rearob4ever, Violetx3 QeenoftheNight, Minchhichi and Pueangle thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Please read the A/N: at the end of the chapter!_**

Forever in a Coffin Chapter 5: Meus Amor Nam Tuus, Habeo Fides

_**(My Love For You, Have Faith)**_

_Recap: _"_Alright them I'll see-" She was cut of short by her own gasp of surprise, her eyes widening in shock._

_The next image they saw was one of Raven's feet off the ground and a pair of silver boots right near her. The last thing they heard out of Raven, before the line went dead was a chocked out "Slade"._

_The screen went black and static filled their ears, as they stared shocked at the screen where Raven had been only moments ago._

His mind was a going a million miles a minute and his body, paralyze. How, how could this have happened? What just happened!

He was stunned the leader in him was telling him to go and rescue her, his love for her was telling him to fall on his knees and weep for her lose, while his logic argued that she was not lost just yet, and his anger bubbled over hating Slade for doing this and himself for not have seen it coming, and not being able to prevent it from happening. He was so confused and just so lost.

Then suddenly something in him snapped like a rubber band and the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Without so much as a word, or backward glance to Star he ran out to the street where his R-cycle was parked. He jumped on and started off, leaving Starfire behind trying to catch up to him.

All he could think of now was Raven's choked cry, it echoed in his ears and left a bad taste in his mouth as he relived that scene over and over again. He sped along the streets to the place where Slade held Raven.



Cyborg and BB where both still in shock as they stare stupidly at the screen. Neither reacted until they simultaneously snapped out of it and ran of to the T-car.

There destination the warehouse.



She couldn't breath, and her strength was diminishing as the lack of oxygen took its toll. Her hope had been smashed along with her communicator, all she could do was to try and free herself. She doubted the others would get there in time and she couldn't hold her breath forever.

She then lost all possible hope as the black seeping into her vision slowly took over. It was welcome because with it, it brought the peaceful ignorance of unconsciousness. It was a relive because she would have gone mad from the despair she felt at not being able to breath.

All the while Slade just stared at her with that cold gray eye; it mocked her and took joy in seeing her suffer the way she was now. Totally unfazed by her nail digging into his flesh and the blood that pour forth.

She then fell limp and closed her eyes in defeat. He then chose to speak for the first time since he got her.

"How does it feel, Raven, to know that I could end you live right here and that you little friends won't be able to save you?" He mocked in his cold sinister voice. "How does it feel to lose all hope? Are you now seeing your life flash in front of your eyes? Or is it just a dark endless void?" His voice so cold she could almost feel it freeze her insides.

"Be sure to tell me what hell is like and say hello to you dearest daddy for me."

Just when her world was finally plunged into black, she heard another voice.



Robin arrived just in time to see her lose conscious. With great speed he tosses a bird-a-rang at Slade's hand, causing him to drop Raven in a heap on the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her again." He said I a deadly calm voice. He then charged at the madman who had threatened his loves life.

Ruthlessly he attached without really thinking anything he just fed off of his rage, causing him movements to unpredictable and deadly. He flung punches, kicks, and anything he could get his hands on in an effort to hurt the man in front of him. But everything was skillfully blocked or dodged with flawless grace.

He then noticed he would get nowhere without help, so pushing his pride aside, for the sake of Raven's well being he stopped the frenzy of attaches.

"Starfire, go!" He yelled at her, but not in an unfriendly voice, just in a way in which she knew she could now intervene, without consequence.

Quickly taking action she flung a barrage of starbolts at Slade, causing a cloud of smoke to rise around her target, obscuring him from view.

Just as the cloud cleared the others appeared at the doorway. When they all turned to where Slade was, they were shocked at why they didn't see, Slade.

"Looking for me Titans, your going to do better than that if you want to touch me." He taunted clearly amused in mocking them. "I had hoped that by hurting your precious little birdie you would have put up a great struggle but it only seems to have made you… suck." He said plainly.

The three standing titans quickly reformed around their leader, and with the battle cry of "Titans Go!" they were off. Cyborg and Robin did their sonic boom, Star shot starbolts and lasers from her eyes, and BB transformed into skunk and shot at Slade (hehehe couldn't help adding that one).

One of Star's bolts hit him in the leg making him stay put for two seconds, allowing BB shot to land on it's target. Slade was distracted so much he didn't realize Raven was conscious, until she hit in the back of the head with a hard bolt of black energy. He fell to the floor with a thud; 'unconscious.'

They all stared all in various states of shock apparent on their faces. Robin was the first to react as he ran to embrace the dark sorceress. He wrapped his arms around her fragile form and held on like there was no tomorrow.

"My god I thought I had lost you I was so scared." He whispered in her ear, burring his head into her hair.

"Mmmhh." Was her only response as she returned the hug, and buried her face in his neck.

The others, not knowing they were breaking a sweet moment, rushed in and a group hug was initiated. Poor Raven was stuck in the middle of it all, until she said, "Guys this is nice and everything but I think I've had enough suffocation to last me a good while." Upon hearing this they all let go blushing, except Robin who held her lightly afraid that if he let go she would collapse, after all she had been deprived of oxygen twice in less than two hour.

After a while she was completely stable and refused to be 'babied' any longer. So feeling secure, with Slade 'still out cold' Cyborg began walking off to get the T-car, Robin went to put his R-cycle in the back of the T-car so he could ride with Raven just to keep an eye on her, and BB with Star talked excitedly with one another about the battle, and finally Raven in tow. She maintained a good distance between the others and herself, still feeling faint but unwilling to let them see it. Therefore causing there to be a good five three meters between herself and the others.



Hahahaha, good that witch is separated from them and they let their guard down, now is my chance! Reaching slowly into the pocket on my belt I pulled out a bomb.

"Never let your guard down, or turn your backs on a villain, Titans, especially one playing dead." I yell as I throw the bomb, directly in between the witch and her pathetic little friends.



In slow motion I see the bomb land in between the four of us and Raven. I look up to her as she looks directly at me. Her eyes show me what's going on inside her head. The love she has for us, her wish to keep us safe, the regret that it has to end this way, the fear of what was to happen and finally the determination to stop the bomb from reaching us, and causing us any harm. These where only a few of the many emotions that ran through her eyes in those split moments before impact.

Then in slow motion I see her put up a shield around us (keeping the bomb out along with her and Slade) and keeping us safe, but not her. How, how could this be happening! The second time tonight, she's so stupid no! No! Save your self, not us!

She gives one last small sad smile as tears threaten to pour down her face. She knew the sacrifice and the price that came with keeping us safe, and she still did it selflessly all for us. (Tell me you'll live through this and I will die for you – Evanescence)

Then it went off the 00:00 mocking me, I couldn't do anything; reminding me I'm useless. A fiery cloud of smoke rumbles in slow motion towards Raven and us. It slowly engulfs her and hits the shield that then flickers and dies just as it passes.

And there we are left standing in the remains of this building, a graveyard.

We all stand there shocked for what seems like an eternity, until we snap out of our various states of shock. We then set to work all lost in our own thoughts.

After an eternity I began to see pieces of her clothing; soaked in blood. From the pile in front of me, that's where the blood flows was coming from.

As quickly as I could I call out to the others and together we uncover her broken body.

The next moments are a blur but somehow we arrived in the tower in a matter of seconds and I carried her broken body to the medical wing. Never letting her leave my side or sight. I did everything possible; we all clean and dress her wounds. And now all we could do was sit and wait until something happens.

I was lost in my own thoughts 'How can this be the same girl who I share the sunrise this morning. She can't be the same woman I kissed this morning, no that girl was so full of life and so vibrant and this girl is so lifeless so cold. They can't possibly be the same person, they're so different."

The worst part is she hasn't done anything, not even start to heal herself. So here I sit with her cold limp hand in my own seemingly hot as fire hand. She is so cold and pale, she barely breathes and yet she looks the most peaceful I've ever seen her. Her hair spread out behind her head, making a halo around her, she's an angle fallen from grace, but she's my fallen angle, and that give me a sense of hope, angles can't die. She can't die not when she is needed here to be our guardian angle.

Two Hours Later:

I woke to the feeling of my hand being squeezed and as I open my eyes I hear her groan, and then she opens her eyes and looks to me. All I felt was relief, "Raven." I whisper to her. She smiles a small smile at me and then she says

"He's not coming is he, I'm going to die here and I'll never see anything anymore." She says in a defeated voice.

"Who Raven? You won't die you'll be just fine just keep your eyes open and heal yourself. Please Rae if not for me then for the others, we all need you. "

"Mhhuhuhu (chuckles with dry humor), no Robin I can't no one but him can save me now. And he lied to me; he lied. " She tells me as her eyes droop and her voice fades. She then falls back into her coma, not a healing one though.

Who is she talking about and how come only he can save her? And what's this promise he made that is so important to her that he keeps?

A few hours later she start tossing and turning in her bed and mumbles things like "Save me" and "No, please make it to me, I need you."

When she next turns her head her neck is exposed to me for the first time, and there are two bit marks, fangs to be exact. I reach out to touch them and when I do she gasps and her eyes shot open, but as quickly as it happens she's lifeless again. I retreat afraid to touch her again in case I hurt her. And yet I wonder where did they came from what happened?

I decide to go and get something to calm my nerves, and hopefully help me sleep. As I walk down the stairs to the kitchen a shadow approaches me from behind and suddenly I'm against the wall.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Ok sorry for the rush but I wanted to post! **I want 5 reviews before I continue.** Also I might fix this during the week but I don't know schools really hectic! Ok tell me who you think the shadow is! Oh and

_**Happy Halloween!**_

Love,

FiliaofMortis


	6. Abies Deum Arbitratus

A/N: Hello! I'm still sugar high off of a lot of things so forgive my if this is scrambled, kind of like my head (Hehehe). Ok I didn't get as many reviews as I have wished but it'll have to do. You're so lucky I got an urgent review form Tecna! She saved you from my evil delays (Muahahahaha) Ok so enjoy and leave a review!

Dedicated to: Evilsangle, Alena, Phoenix, QueenoftheNight, Aurora, Silent-flame-of-eternity, and a huge thanks to Tecna, please don't cry I updated!

Claimer: I own the Teen Titans and the universe I am your evil dictator and you must listen to me and the little voices in my head!

 **_Super Important: _** I have a dilemma! I have half of you who want this story to be a Rae/Rob and the other half who want this to be Rae/James. I will give you 2 options. 1.) I will make 4 alternate endings for this story and 2.) You vote on the pair you want. Leave me a note in your review telling me which pairing you want or if you would rather me just do all four endings. The endings are a surprise but I will say one will be the pairing of your choice. I'll only take votes until Tuesday. (11/8/05)

_Forever in a Coffin_ _ Chapter 6: Abies Demun Arbitratus _

_ **(The Final Choice)**_

_RecapI decide to go and get something to calm my nerves, and hopefully help me sleep. As I walk down the stairs to the kitchen a shadow approached me from behind and suddenly I'm against the wall._

It all happened in less than a blink of an eye. I was pinned to the wall by my own spitting image. The sight I saw was of a man with the same unruly black hair and shocking green eyes. If I hadn't know any better I would have said it was me, but this man was older and has a sense of complete darkness about him.

After the initial astonishment wore off I realized that I was looking strait into the face of something inhuman. Two fangs were being bared at me in an intimidating way and the arm that held him was all too strong to be human.

"Where is she!" The man yelled at me in an insanely loud voice.

"Who are you taking about?" I asked in a soft voice comparing to that of the other man's.

"You know who I'm taking about, now answer me where is she!

"If I knew who you were taking about I wouldn't be asking now would I?

"Raven, where is Raven?"

"Why? Who are you to want to talk to Raven?"

"I know more about her than you will ever hope to know! Now where is she!" He demanded, lifting him up higher by the collar of shirt to emphasize his point.

"Against my better judgment I'll take you to her. Now let me go." I said in a forced calmed voice, I didn't want him to know he intimidated me.

So there I was leading a complete stranger to the one most important person in my life. Why I was doing it I can't really say but something was telling me to just do it and that it would be all right that he wouldn't harm Raven.

(James is recalling what happens (before & after)

All had gone well on my first night traveling. I had gotten half way there and then found a nice graveyard to rest at. But during my sleep that day something was bothering me I couldn't fall into that deep sleep I am so accustomed to during the day. Instead my instincts where telling me something horrible was about to happen, and I powerless to stop it.

So when I awoke full that night I want about my business as fast as possible and finished about a quarter to one in the morning, and began the journey back to my beloved Raven. I traveled all night until I could no longer travel. I then took shelter in one of the abandoned mansions along the way.

I awoke the next night to an awful throb in my head. With great difficulty I arose from my 'grave' and began the last bit of my journey. When I arrived within the city limits I was overcome with a cold sensation and it was then that I felt someone touch my marks.

Now I should tell you what these marks are, they are my fang marks, they represent that she is with me and no other vampire may feed off of her. They are basically a bond between us they enable me to sense danger that could kill her. It's primal instinct basically. All she has to so is touch them and I can get a snapshot what's going on with her.

This is how I was able to know she was in danger even when I was miles away from her. I could tell she was panicked and although she won't admit it she was afraid.

If she felt threatened enough for it to be able to let me feel her panic them it was something to worry about. In all the centuries I had known her she had never once contacted me. This told me it was serious, and I had to get there as fast as possible.

I set of as fast as I had ever and arrived within the tower within moments. I felt out for her aura and couldn't find it so I took the one closest to me.

I found a boy about 16, wearing what appeared to be a traffic light suit. I approached him as fast as I could before he could escape. He was stunned and I was able to see glimpses into his mind and all I could see was the one thing that made my blood run cold. There in those snapshots was my dear Raven on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

I was more afraid them I had ever been and I couldn't stand it so I used every trick I had learned to intimidate him into taking me to my precious Raven.



I led this mysterious man to the med lab and stiffly entered the password to open the door. Then the door opened to reveal Raven on the bed in the same position I had left her. She looked so venerable and so small.

The man made to move to her and I was snapped back to reality. I quickly stepped in front of the man to stop him. This action gave me the fist real look at him.

He was a man of tall built almost six feet, black hair, green eyes with pale, pale skin and dressed in all black. He had a simple tux like shirts with the elegant black pants a long trench coat and then shinny black shoes. He looked very refined and intellectual. But he was not human, the way he held himself and the manner in which he looked at things, it was far too focused.

He looked at me like I was mad for standing in his way, but then his eyes held an amused glint in them at the fact that I dared stand in his was even when I knew he was not human, and could probably snap me in half without even trying.

"Out of my way, boy." He said a silky smooth voice, just as mysterious as him.

"No I want answers before I let you get anywhere near Raven." I demanded in a somewhat strong voice.

"Very well if it will leave you at peace of mind. But it will have to be fast the longer she is left like this the less chance of surviving as a mortal she will have. I guess I will begin as close to beginning as possible. My name is James and Yes I'm not human, although I was long ago. I am a vampire and Raven is my partner in the cold, dark wasteland of eternity (Yes that was a quote from the Queen of the Damned, said by the vampire Lestat). Now when I first met Raven I was immediately entranced by her mere presence. So I of course being naïve began courting her like any other gentleman at the time. What did get to me was she never asked why I would never appear during the day.

After a couple of years passed and neither of us changed, I began suspecting that she was not entirely human. She had too much grace about her and she was just so perfect in everything she did. So I set about find out, I followed her everywhere, after having mysteriously 'died'. I followed her for two more years in the same place until one night I awoke to find she had left without a human trace. There was no trace of her ever being there but the memories she had left behind. No one was too shocked, thinking she just couldn't bear the place's memory anymore. They thought she had left to get rid of the memories of me, after being broken hearted for so long. I left the city and followed a familiar scent, her scent.

I found her in the middle if the woods. Where she was basking in the glow if the full moon. She looked absolutely breath taking, the full moon reflecting off of her pale skin, her flowing dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Yes, her appearance was different; she can change her appearance by will. The only things that don't change are the big eyes, pale skin, and her body shape. She is just the way I remember her, she hasn't age over a day.

But that's beside the point, I arrived just in time to see her be incased in blinding white light. I afraid for her life, for I had yet to see the death of someone near to me, I ran to her and caught her as she fell from the sky. But when I looked at her I realized her appearance had changed to one of a woman with black hair and when she opened her eyes they revealed dark green eyes the same as mine. She was of course shocked to see me there. But she later revealed to me she was only shocked that I had appeared to her again, for she know what I was and she had hopped that we could have 'lived' as an ordinary couple out in the country.

But it was then that we began to bond, I was very suspicious of her for a time never let her near me within time of the sunrise. She only gained my trust after about five years after the incident. We had been living together for sometime, trying to act like a regular couple. She told people that I worked in a casino and that's why I was never out and about during the day.

I had never fed off of her until one night I had come back from my little 'business trips' I was wounded to the point where I couldn't do much for myself, would live but in the worst way, vaunerable without protection from the people or the sun. I didn't want to take her blood but it was near dawn and she threatened to leave me out for the sun to get me if I didn't take her blood.

So without another choice I did it. And let me tell you she had the best blood out there. From then on I never prayed on anyone else, over the centuries when I wasn't asleep we traveled as young lovers and for once in my immortal life I was free I had life. She taught me everything I could ever need to know she was my companion, my lover, but most of all she was my best friend." Here he fell silent lost deep within his memories. He recalled all those times together with this vivacious girl, and now she lay on the bed within and inch of deaths cold embrace.

"Now are you satisfied? Now will you let me save her life?" He asked in a seemingly sincere voice.



I listened to his story a little on the skeptical side, but as I began digging in my memory I realized that yes infact Raven hadn't changed one single bit in the last three years she had been with us. Whereas everyone had either grown length wise or in width. (Hehehe get it they got fat, there meant to stay skinny because of all the crime fighting they do)

Yet Raven had stayed exactly the same never changing but consistan as a pond. With a single nod I let him know he could now approach Raven without my interception.

I watched him slowly approach Raven and carass face with the delicacy of a lover. I felt jealous arise in me how could she be so close to him and just so cold to us? I didn't want to believe that someone else could have gotten further than me with Raven or that she could love someone else know them longer.



I move the moment he gave his consent, I don't know why I told him all of that or even why I cared about him giving his consent, I guess he struck a nerve in being the first mortal other than Raven to stand up to me and act like I was normal . I approached her bedside and lifted my hand to her face and when I touched her I could feel that she was in a coma and no matter what I said or did I couldn't get her back. All but one thing would work, the one think I never wanted to do to her.

Without a choice I ripped open my wrist and let the blood flow I lowered it over her mouth and placed it on her lips. Letting it pour into her mouth.

Her eyelids then began to flicker as she opened her eyes. She was overjoyed to see me, so that she pulled me into a big hug. However in a few moments her grip started to losen and I could tell that the sudden high had worn down a little and she could feel the wounds of her body. I only gave her enough blood to insure she could talk to us.

"What happened?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"Amor you are dying and you know that there is only one way to ensure your survival. You must chose before you fade." I gave her the cold hard truth I wouldn't sugar it up for her, she hated it when you tried to protect her. That's when it hit me. She was so beautiful to me because she was mortal… her frailty… her short year… her heart… even when she thought it was breaking. All that seems suddenly more precious than anything I have ever know (paraphrased from Queen of the Damned).

I didn't want to take away her mortality but if she wanted it then I would give her what she wants. Even if I would hate for it to happen. I love her to the point where I would give anything for her to be happy, even if it kills me. And so I will give her the dark trick if she will accept it.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Well the next chapter will be the ending(s) of your choice so don't' forget to vote! You can also reach my by my email if you have any comments/concerns/suggestions anything. Ok and sorry for the delay but there maybe more I can't tell I am a bit unstable health wise but nothing serious. But as for the delays I just wanted to give you a reson and a heads up incase I don't update but someone will keep you up to date if I don't post by next Sunday.

Love yours truly,

FiliaofMortis


	7. Table of Contents

**Table of Content:**

This is a summary of the chapters to come for Forever in a Coffin, they might not be in this exact order but these are the chapters to be.

Chapter 8: Raven/Robin ending for all those Rae/Rob shippers, I love you all.

Chapter 9: Raven/James ending for all those who asked for this pairing, I made an ending just for you guys 'cause I love you so much.

Raven/Robin ending: This ending had Raven and Robin living forever as asked for by Pureangle186, therefore dedicated especially to her!

Raven/Robin/James ending: No, no threesomes or anything of that sort it's just an idea donated by rae/rob4ever. Thank her for the idea!

The way I intended to end it when people wanted both pairings. This one is dedicated especially to Insanity101 for the encouragement (Hope you like it!)

Will be a poll on the next story you want me to write!

Sorry for the delay but I had injured my wrists therefore I could not write for a while with me left hand and had to chicken peck with my right so It took forever and was painful. I'm better and should be awesome by the end of Christmas so I'll type now that I'm on vacation and make it all up I promise! Just please be patient I'm still not fully recovered and actually shouldn't even be typing now but I couldn't stay away for so long!

 If you have anything you would like to say to me please do so, don't hesitate nothing is too small or stupid for me I love hearing from everyone so anything you have to say to me is important. You can contact me via review, messages, or e-mail (Yahoo):

Vale,

Ebonydays (e-mail)


	8. Sicut Amo

A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for being so wonderful about everything! I'm sorry for the delay but school, need I say more?** I reposted chapter 5 with some corrections! Please read it!**

 **Please read chapter 7's author's note if you don't plan on reading all of the endings**!

Dedicated to: The Black Crow, Wicked Azar, Alex, ni9htdreame12, Metal Overlord, Senseless

Stars-Eclipsed: I just have ideas that need to be used

QueenoftheNight: Yay! You came back thank you so, so much

RaeRikkuStrong: Oh wow you reviewed thanks!

Alena: Thank you so super much I swear I live of off your encouragement!

Phoenix: Yay! You left a really long review that made me laugh and be all happy! I love your stories and want you to continue now or I'll cry!

Tecna: Thank you I pride myself on my cliffhangers! I'm so evil, but I do try and update quickly but sometimes it just doesn't work out. Please update your stories!

_**Forever in a Coffin**_

_**Chapter 7: Sicut Amo **_

_**(Just Love)**_

Recap: I didn't want to take away her mortality but if she wanted it then I would give her what she wants, even if I would hate for it to happen. I love her to the point where I would give anything for her to be happy, even if it kills me. And so I will give her the dark trick if she will accept it.



I took every word to heart and I felt it break, how could she keep something this important from me? How could she have someone else, a lover non-the less, and still lead me on that way? But the thing that got me the most was that she is basically choosing to stay with me uncertain if she would live or not, or decide to go with him and live out eternity with him as lovers and forget me. Forget me when I could never be able to move on without her in my life. Alone.

I leaned back against the wall closing my eyes against the harsh reality. She would move on without me to live with the man she considered more that a friend and I would rot for the rest of my life with all the what 'if's'. My legs felt weakened I wanted to run out of the room and hear no more of this to stop the world and just try to pick up the broken pieces of my heart. But I couldn't move so I just stayed there and just focus on getting my breathe to its regular pattern again.

But what I heard next would stay with me for the rest of my life. Her sobs made me open my eyes; she was pulled away from him and sobbed into her hands.

"I… I c-can't… I'm –so tired of living- always in the shadows, I –can't… do it anymore. I-I want to-to be able to live for once. You can't give me-e the life I want. I love you but I-I can't live on like this." She then buried her head in his chest as he bent his head to her hair and you could see his eyes fill with blood tears. They just rolled down his pale, marble like checks in crimson rivulets.

He understood. He knew she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she could no longer live in the shadows even if they had been so happy together. That was what hurt him the most that she would no longer be with him, and that she had willing to sacrifice her happiness for him. So he would do the same for her, he would let her be happy with me, even if it hurt him to do so but he had his chance with her and it didn't work out in the end.

"Ssshhh, it's alright Raven I understand, love. Don't cry I'll help you through it as best as I can. But do not fear." He told her in a choked voice, and for the first time since I had met him he showed me his vulnerability and all for her.

Bending down he forced her to lie down as he cradled her head and back. He lowered his forehead to her own and then bit his lips with his sharp pearl teeth drawing blood, and kissed her.

You could see her life force return to her body as she absorbed the blood so willingly given. He withdrew quickly as the color returned to her face tinting her cheeks, with a blooming rose. He then straightened and waved a hand in front of her eyes and they closed on their own accord. Staring at her one last time her lovingly stroked her face one last time and turned to me with an emotionless façade; no evidence left of his moment of weakness, like it never happened at all.

"Take care of her, that's all I ask. She should be alright in a couple of days." He paused in thought. "Just call me if you ever need anything, or if anything happens… See you later kid." With that he disappeared with a swish of his cloak. For the rest of the night I slept with her hand entwined with mine.



Dawn came and I awoke to the sun in my face. I looked around to find myself alone in the room. Frantically I realized Raven wasn't here, I ran out to the first place I could think of. The roof. I found her there on the edge of the roof facing the raising sun. The fiery reds and oranges made her glow in a godly way, but what got to him was she looked peaceful, completely at peace with everything.

A strong current passed as he approached her; slowly he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. She looked at him, sadness and joy evident in her eyes.

"He's gone isn't he?" She asked in a choked voice.

"No, no he isn't Rae he will always be there in your heart." To emphasize his point he put a finger to her heart. "That and he also said that if we ever needed him he would be there. Now come on inside it's cold."

He led her of to the living room, set her down on the couch and went to make some tea for both of them. Waiting on the water to boil he got the feeling he was being watched. I looked up to find Raven staring at me quite intently.

"Yes?" I asked eyes intently fixed on her enchanting violet eyes.

Where these her natural eye color or where they changed; was any part of her appearance what it originally was or had she changed so many times she herself couldn't even remember what she had looked like when she had first been really alive. What was she like and how had she changed? There was so much that he didn't know about her and he was the one that was suppose to know the most about her the one who had the mind meld; she had been inside his head and still after all that he had done he still knew next to nothing about her and her origins. That was why he was so jealous of James, because he knew more about her than he did and he had gotten to be with her for so long and have her as his lover so much that he yearned for but couldn't have.

"Do you think I made the right choice? I mean do you think I could still stay here with you and the others or do you want me gone just like all the other people who I have let in over all the years. Do you think me a freak because I can stay young forever, or do you hate me for all the lies I have told you? I'll understand it all either way." She began with her infamous monotone but toward the end had to turn away as tears filled her eyes and she almost yelled at him with all the restrained emotions.

He was nothing short of shocked at her sudden display of emotions.

"No, no Raven." He was quickly by her side so comfort her or at least try too. "I don't hate you in fact it's the exact opposite from that I love you so much that I don't think I could live without you. Raven you're so important to me. How could you even think that I could hate you, all I've wanted was your attention that's why I try so hard? You keep me going when there is no more hope. I love you Raven." He whispered tenderly into her ear as she sobbed into his chest.

"Really your not just saying that to make me smile are you, cause if you are then it's not going to work boy blunder." She sniffled in response. " Because I love you too it took me so long to realize I'm sorry I'm so stupid not to have noticed. I was too busy trying to keep from suffocating on your immense ego."

Robin pulled away with mock shock (Hehehe that's funny sounding) written all over his face.

"Why Raven what ever do you mean?" He said as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm not trying to say anything because I already said it." She smirked at him.

"Why you little." He then pushed her over onto her back and began tickling her without mercy.

The tickle fight lasted for what seemed like forever until they could no longer breath and sat there with occasional chuckle erupting from their lips as they tried to regain their breath. When their irregular breathing was somewhat under control Robin noticed how close they where and how beautiful Raven looked as she lay under him face flushed and her large doe like eyes glistening with silent laughter. Slowly gravity pulled them together and their lips met in a chaste kiss that then turned passionate with all the emotions that lay inside them finally took over and common sense was lost, as they fell deeper into the pits of fiery passion burning like hell's fires. Every touch was a shock of electricity and as every nerve was set afire both cold and hot at the same time so much that it seemed to burn right thru their clothing straight into their every core. Slowly the kiss returned to it original chaste state and then they pulled away, resting their foreheads together with closed eyes.

They just sat there basking in each others loving presence; nothing could go wrong kind of moment (I can't believe I'm writing this I'm going soft Shudders)…



The cheering for the crowd startled them as they pulled away from one another. With smiles they turned around to look towards the crowd and the man finished what he started by saying, "I would like to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Richard Grayson."

Although the 'moment' was ruined, it was replaced by the feeling of utter most joy as he looked to the side and saw the beautiful woman next to him, who he could now say, proudly, was his wife. She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen, but then she was perfect in his eyes.

Happiness could be seen in the eyes of the newly weds and nothing in the world could bring them down, they were beyond the moon that shone brightly in the sky. And so there they began their journey, as husband and wife.



Almost two years since they where married and they still acted like they just fell in love, but that would now change, with the coming of the babies. Yes both parents were extremely happy, I mean who wouldn't be expecting their first!

So here we find them in their small vacation home in the country sitting around the fire snuggling on the couch one hand on the ever-swelling belly of Raven.

"What do you think of the name Desaray?" Asked Raven in a soft tone. Robin made a funny face at her and she laughed.

"I never thought you to be one like the exotic type names?" He teased.

"And I never knew that you Mr. Grayson would like such common names." She scoffed in mock annoyance, rolling her eyes at me and giving me a playful shove.

"Why Mrs. Grayson I do believe your husband wouldn't be too pleased to know you where so abusive and to perfect strangers too, it's a bit too chummy." He joked as he rubbed his shoulder faking hurt.

"Well Mr. Grayson if it where for a man like you I would have to say screw me husband and ride me off into a sunset." She said scrunching her nose at me making him laugh at her cute face.

"With pleasure Mrs. Grayson, with pleasure." He whispered leaning into his beautiful wife, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Suddenly a hard push was admitted from Raven's swollen tummy and they pulled apart wide eyes.

"Richard they kicked, they kicked the baby kicked!" Raven almost screamed to him, a huge grin making it's way onto her face and her eyes lit up with pure happiness.



Raven and Robin stood next to a white crib staring at their beautiful creations, who were asleep, giving the first time parents a while of peace to just reflect and contemplate. Robin's arm was around Raven's shoulder and her arm around his waist, her head on his shoulder. He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"They look so much like you." He commented breaking the silence.

"Actually it's hard to say who they looks more like, I mean they looks well like the perfect blend of the both of us." Raven whispered as she gently brushed strands of dark purple, almost black hair out of her daughters face.

She looked down with loving eyes at the little bundles of joy sleeping peacefully. Both was pale but without the grayish tint, their small chubby (No she's not fat it's just the way most babies are when they're born!) cheeks where accented with the blush that adorned them. They had eyes that everyone who had come to see them just shocked at there intensity, they where a mix of purple and blue making them entrancing in a mysterious way. They was small and frail looking but when either one caught your hand in their grip it was like iron, unbendable, like her mother.

The happy parents looked on at their daughter and son with admiration and love, they where now the perfect family.

With one last glance Raven and Robin walked out of the room and down the hall to their room the get in a few hour of rest before the twins would wake and cry for attention that was happily granted to them. Yep life was good to the Grayson's, the perfect family. Two beautiful kids with parents who loved them so much and loved each other like nothing anyone had ever seen. Yes no one doubted that Jay (the boy) and Sparrow (the girl) would grow up in the best way possible.

And this is where my tale had come to a close and we leave the Grayson's to grow old with one another and live the rest of their lives out, I would love to say that they live happily ever after but what the future holds is always a surprise, even to me. So I leave you with this words of advice: live life to the fullest because you never know just what lies around the bend on the road of life and let me tell, you life can be very sadistic so be warned and take my advice to heart or let it go in one ear and out the other if you wish. Until we cross roads again,

Sincerely,

FiliaofMortis


	9. Amo Iam et Proumquam

A/N: I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review telling me what you think, please! Sorry for the delay, life was hectic and I hurt my wrist.

 **Please readchapter 7's author's note if you don't plan on reading all of the endings**!

Dedicated to: Pureangle, FireKumori mage, Metal Overlord,

Puella ofNox: Thank you and yes I know but I'm too lazy to go back and fix then. Yes daughter of darkness the chapter's title has a translation at the bottom.

Evilsangle: I'm sorry James didn't win but you still get your ending; please post your story! I promise you'll get your ending especially to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that would interest you. The chapter was inspired by, HIM and their album: Razorblade Romance (You should listen to it while you read it makes it better.)

**_Forever in a Coffin_**

_**Chapter 9: Amo Iam et Proumquam**_

_**(Love Now and Forever)**_

_Recap: I didn't want to take away her mortality but if she wanted it then I would give her what she wants, even if I would hate for it to happen. I love her to the point where I would give anything for her to be happy, even if it kills me. And so I will give her the dark trick if she will accept it._



I could feel her emotions coming from her in waves of agony. I could feel she was afraid of dying, of leaving her friends, of the unknown that death brought with it, but most of all the love she held for everything she had come to know. She wanted the dark gift but was afraid of what would come with it; she knew all about the death and hardships that came with the gift after all the time with me how could she not? She knew that once taken she could never go back and she might just end up going mad like so many other poor souls, not everyone had the resistance to live forever feeding off of others like a parasite always in the cover of night. Always in the dark… always…

I smoothed her hair down trying to soothe her; her hand formed fists and held onto my shirt and cloak like her life depended on it, which in a way it did. I whispered what you would call sweet nothings into her ear and yet those nothings where the proclamations of my heart, meaning nothing and yet the world. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak.

"You will always stay with me and never let anything happen to me will you?" She asked in a weak voice he hadn't heard her use in a long time, the voice of her broken soul.

"Proumquam amor, proumquam. I'll always be with you amor always." I whispered to into her hair, then kissing her forehead lightly.

She looked into my eyes, looking for my sincerity. Quickly finding what she wanted she closed her eyes and whispered soft as the wind, "Deinde capio decerpo."

With one last look around her, I warped her in my arms and picked up her up. And with out another thought I carried her to the place where we had first started our immortal lives together. The forest.

We appeared in a matter of moments and found ourselves under the light of an October full moon (If you've ever noticed the moon is bigger in October, or at least where I live so just imagine a moon that seems to take up the whole sky.) I set her in her feet and held her close to me.

"Alright, darling I want you to hold on to me and whatever you do don't leave, no matter how hard they pull stay with me." I whispered into her ear. Feeling her nod against my cheek and then I took the first step.

With my one free hand I pushed her hair out of the way, exposing the milky white flesh of her throat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. With on last look at her I did the one thing I never thought I would have to do, the one thing I never wanted to do, and the one thing I never imagined happening. I took her life away form the one thing in my life I loved more then my mortality; me dearest love, Raven.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I saw her do with life was let one tear escaping from her closed eyes. One loan blood-tear made it's way out of my eyes as I pierced her flesh. Her blood washed over my mouth as it had so many times before but now the taste was bittersweet and like poison, so good with the escape it offers but at a terrible price. I slowly drained her holding on tight as I felt her slowly slip into death's waiting arms. She went limp in my arms as I pulled away and with one hand I pushed the stubborn hairs out of her face and asked her one last time.

"Do you want it, amor?" If she answered yes to me one last time I would do it, she had her taste of death and now could see what she would miss if she chose this path.

"Now more then ever." She said with the little breath she had left.

She had made her chose and I would honor it so I brought her to me and pulled her head to my neck.

"Drink now amor and live forever more, with me." I whispered to her as she bit into my neck slowly taking the blood that I had taken form her. The sensation like nothing I had ever felt before. We probably stood there for a long time taking and giving back the blood from one another until we could no longer, each one of us more powerful then the last time. At last we separated.

"We must get going amor back to our grave, come before the sun comes." I told her as I held her to me lifting us into the night sky, enfolding her deeper into the darkness of my cloak.



Flying out over Jump City above the clouds where the building looked like those of a child's toy, they traveled to the cemetery where they would rest for the day.

They reached the crypt an hour before sunrise. He took her hand and led her to the coffin at the end of the pathway and slid the coffin door open. He gracefully stepped into the coffin and then took her by the waist and lifted her to him. They then settled into the coffin and he took the lid and slid it shut over then just as the sun was rising in the distance. Kissing her lightly he held her tightly as she snuggled into his chest and let the deathly sleep over come her. He watched her for a while, just watching the way her body died, completely. The color left her face and she became colder, no more heat admitting from her as it once had when she was alive, and her breathing came to a stop as she fell deeper into her sleep. Once all movement creased in her body and out, he let sleep over come him too. Awaiting the sun to go down so they could start their new lives together.

When he next awoke the sun was just beginning to decent into the very earth it seemed, coating them in the richest black velvet ever imagined. For a moment he didn't remember what had occurred the previous night and felt the slightest bit of panic creep into him when he felt something lying next to him, holding he against them. But when he turned to them he realized it was Raven, who was still fast asleep but her body began functioning once again, signifying her awakening was soon to come. So he decided to just lay with her until she awoke, running his hands through her satin-like hair, and watching her steady breathing.

Finally her eyes fluttered open, like the wings of a butterfly, and reveled enchanting amethyst eyes shinning brightly even in the darkness that engulfed them. She gave him a small smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you hungry my dear?" He asked her while gently caressed her face with one hand.

"Only a little, but I need to go back to the tower, one last time." She whispered looking away from him.

"If you must we will go, but first we feed." He told her gently taking her face in between his thumb and index finger, moving her face to look at him. When their eyes met he leaned in and gave her a kiss, a sweet and innocent kiss, but it showed her his desire for her. As quickly as it came it was over, and he was pulling the coffin lid open. Stepping out he then turned to her and picked her up and set her down next to him on the ground. Hand in hand they set out for the city, out to find a meal. They stood in an alley and James taught Raven how to call out to those who would welcome death. She learned quickly and within moments a homeless man appeared in the alleyway and came straight into Raven's arms, where she swiftly fed. Once they where done they disposed of the 'evidence'.

"James, amor, I must go now," She whispered in a timid voice, "I must."

"Very well then amor let us go." He took her into his arms and brought them to the tower where Raven would say her final goodbye. Hands entwined they walked into the dark tower. Silent as the shadows they walked down the empty corridors and straight to Raven's room. When they arrived she sat down on her bed and brought a piece of paper and a pen to her, and began writing.

"James, amor, please destroy all the things in my closet, you know how." Was all she said to him, never once looking up from he paper she was madly scribbling on. Once both tasks where complete Raven stood up and walked over to James and looked up at him. As if he could hear her unspoken plea he left her to herself and made is way out to the tower to wait for her out by the bay, as she said her final goodbyes to those she loved, once again.

Raven walked down the deserted hallways as she had so many times before, but this would be the last time she would, for a long, long time. She walked to the BB's door and carefully touched the door as if it had a life all to it's own. Waiting a couple of seconds she then entered the room and went over to the sleeping form of Beastboy and bending over his prone she whispered into his ear her final goodbye. Making sure she had him fully under her trance so it seemed to him as only a dream.

"Goodbye Beastboy, I'm so sorry I can't stay. I can't tell you why but know that its not because I really wanted to leave you, or the others, but because it's something I must do. I'm truly sorry for this I wish I could stay or at least say goodbye to you in person, but it'll only make it harder to leave. Please know that I love you, and think you truly are funny, but when you don't try so hard to be. I love you forever." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and quickly left the room, but not without leaving a picture of the letter set on the table in him mind. She then left in the direction of Cyborg's room and repeated the process there and in Starfire's room. Until it came to Robin's there she hesitated for about a moment and made sure she had everyone under the spell then she entered the room as quietly as she could and made her way over to the bed, where the lone figure of a sleeping boy wonder could be seen, in a restless sleep, battling the effects of the spell.

Cautiously she approached the bed and kneeled. She raised a hand and moved a lock of hair out of his face and immediately the boy calmed and took to a peaceful sleep.

"I'm so sorry Robin. So sorry I have to do this but it was the only choice I could make to watch over you and the others." She told him, her voice choked with the tears threatening to cascade down her pale cheeks. One tear escaped its imprisonment and then another and another, until she could no longer stop them and buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Was all she could say and she said it with such desperation, it seemed it was the only thing keeping her to this earth. She held onto him like he was the last thing left in life. She cried for all the things she was leaving behind and for the things she was now denied. After a few moments she calmed down and composed herself and continued on with what she came to do. "I can't stay much longer so I want you to know that we will meet again, one day in the future and that I love you so much, all of you. Please forgive me but this is what's best for all of us."

Once that was said she leaned down and gave him a lingering butterfly kiss. And releasing the spell with the kiss, she disappeared with the shadows of the night as the occupants of the tower all shot up simultaneously with only on thought on there mind; the letter.

All rushing to the table, in various states of consciousness and dress, they almost ran into one another in their haste to get the letter and read it. Assuming the role of leader once again Robin stepped forward to take the letter. On the front was on simple word: Titans in a spider Webb writing, written in blood red ink, glistening in the moon light that spilled into the room. One single drop clung to the paper, giving the illusion of the paper bleeding the words.

With shaking hand Robin carefully opened the letter and pulled out a single sheet of paper and read it out loud:

Dearest Titans,

As you have probably discovered I am no longer with you. I'm truly sorry but this is the way it must be and there is nothing that could have prevented it to from happening. If there had been another way know I would have taken it, but there was not and this is my final goodbye to you. Please know that I love you all so dearly and that this is for the best. We will meet again someday. Until then I love you all so much.

Your departed friend,

Raven Roth

By the end of the letter they where all in tears or close to it. And outside the wind howled the word of the dead, for the mortal ears to hear: I will miss you so much.



She arrived at the side of James within moments of her disappearance, and turned one last time to the tower whispering quiet as the wind: I'll miss you so much. Then turned and took the outstretched hand James offered her and with a smile they took of into the air in a waltz straight up to the very moon itself, where they shared on passionate kiss under the stars and began their immortal lives together.



That was the last time we ever heard from raven, although there where numerous sightings of her 'ghost' alluring corrupted men into dark alleyways where they where discovered the next morning lifeless and with smiles of peace on there faces. The citizens where not afraid of her, because the killings where only for those who had done horrors and they where always done peacefully. No cries for help or any noise of distress at all not sighs of a struggle, it's like they all just walked into her arms and welcomed the death that was held there.

I myself sighted her a few times on the streets of Paris, Rome, and many other places. Although the locations varied a few things never did. She was always in the arms of a man shrouded in darkness and a smile of happiness with a twinkle in her eyes. And the show of a luxurious life style, she was always in the latest fashions and always as young and beautiful as she once, was in life. She looked so happy walking in the arms of the man, I could only assume was James, they did in fact look like the perfect happy couple. I always went after them, but it always ended the same way. They would be too far off and when they would turn the corner it was like they disappeared into the very shadows. Once or twice I was able to catch Raven eye and she would give me a small smile, sadness evident in her eyes, and then she would turn and walk on with James, arms wrapped around her. The last time I saw her was in Paris on a foggy night in the late hours of the night. They was shrouded in the veil the night had to offer, walking out of the park and down the street I watched them walk talking quietly until they where out of sight, lost in the fog like a distant memory.

And so here I lie in my bed I can no longer do anything, my body wasting away from my old age. I wait and pry I see her one last time before I die, just like she promised, so long ago. I can feel my life slipping away out of my hands like water cupped in your hands slips away so easily. I can't hold on for much longer, I just hope she makes it in time or I'll die alone, like I've spent all my life. Alone.

Ah there she is now the shadows are growing as the candles light loses its bright shine and dims, casting even more shadows. And yes, there in the door way her figure emerges from the shadows themselves. She's so beautiful, more that I remembered her. With a soft smile she comes to my bed side and slips her cold small hand into mine, bending over me she leans in and kisses my forehead, with her frigid, yet soft lips. She then kneels by my bedside, love reflecting in her eyes giving her face a soft look to it, while the shadows played on her face.

"Richard, oh how I've missed you so much." She told me in a soft angelic voice, barley above a whisper.

"I've missed you too Raven, so, so much it hurts." I bared my soul to her in those few words. "How have you been, what have you done with your life since the last time we talked." I asked her and started the conversation, just like old times. She then told me of her life how she was so happy 'living' with James and how they had a few small houses all over the world and how they traveled around, the people she had met and how soon it would be time for them to sleep again. She also told me of the things she had seen and learned. From the excited way she talked and the twinkle present in her eyes you could tell she was genuinely happy with the way things had turned out, but when I tried to touch the subject of the night she left all hell broke loose. Blood tears welled up in her eyes and her smile faded as she buried her face in my chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry I didn't want to leave you but I had to what would the others have thought of me then, I couldn't stand the thought of dieing and leaving you unprotected." You could just hear the unspoken feeling for leaving James being spoken in her tears.

"Sshh it's alright Raven. I'm sorry for bringing it up, we never blamed you for leaving it just hurt to know you where never coming back." I tried to comfort her as tears started to fall down my eyes too.

"Raven it's time." A voice spoke form the darkness at the doorway. I looked up and noticed James leaning on the doorway, with his hands in his pockets, gazing at us. Raven reluctantly pulled away from me to nod sadly in response to James' words.

"I'm not afraid Raven," I told her as it clicked what she had come here to do, "I'm ready for death." She had come here to see me off to death, she would take my life and send my into death's embrace. "I love you and I've seen you at long last I'm ready to go now. I'm glad you've come to take me. Do it and don't be afraid."

"I'll miss you now more that ever, Richard, know I'll always love you." She told me wiping tears of her face and leaned down to kiss me one last time.

I turned to James and beckoned him to me. "Just take care of her like you have been and make her happy. That's all I ask of you, love her for me the way I could not." I whispered in his ear, as I suddenly felt weaker than ever. He nodded in response to my request and them surprised me as he took my hand (Nothing sick you pervs! It's just a friendly man gesture) and put his other on Raven shoulder.

The last thing I remember in life is Raven whispering "Cetei iam et proumqaum " as she waved a hand in front of my eyes and then they closed on their own accord and I felt complete bliss as I whispered "Goodbye my angle of death." To my beloved Raven.

The next thing I know is I'm floating above the world and down on the streets I see Raven and James walking away form my small flat hand in hand consumed in their arms as they again disappear into the foggy streets of London.



120 years later:

A small girl in jeans, converse, and a black t-shirt walks out of a store and into the midnight rain. She quickly runs down a couple of streets until she stops in front of black gates and pushes them open them continues running up the path way to the house at the end of the drive. She gets to the front door and pulls them open, stepping dripping wet into the threshold of a grand staircase where a man in black dress pant and shirt comes down tying a tie and holding a fluffy forest green towel in his arms. He takes on look at the woman standing there and laughs.

"I told you, amor, to a jacket and an umbrella but do you ever listen to me." He chuckles at her disheveled appearance. "Oh come her love." He smiled as he walked down the rest of the steps to stand in front of her.

Before he knew what happened she had embraced him effectively soaking him, too. He stood shocked for a moment, before he roared with laughter and picked her up swinging her about as she shrieked with laughter and happiness. Once they had calmed down he set her down and looked down at her with shining brightly in his eyes. As their eyes make contact their lips came crashing onto on another in a kiss that seemed to stop the very earth. It wasn't just hunger it was love a promise of them always being there for one another it was their story. Their lips sent shock after shock through their bodies; the feel of flesh on flesh was exhilarating even after all the years of this and so much more.

When they parted they had ended up on the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"I love you so much Raven and I always will. I can't believe I'm holding you right now. I must be the damn luckiest vampire in all of history." He whispered into her ear as they lounged in front of the fire and just embraced in silence.

"I love you too James and I have no regrets what so ever." She whispered back as she slowly drifted off to sleep to the feel of his heart beating and his hands in her hair.

He looked down at her, to find her asleep in his arms. He bent down and kissed her temple just looking into the fire. He had all the time in the world to 'live' with this woman and he's be even more damned if he didn't enjoy every moment of it.

(Fades out into the rain, outside the house where they can be seen through the window)

This is where our path parts in the story you to go on and live your live and I to stay in the shadows looking in upon all those around me. Until we cross paths again, maybe in another life or just another time and place.

Vale amors,

FiliaofMortis

Latin translations from the chapter up above

Forever, love forever

take me away

rest now and forever


	10. We Must Stop The Madness!

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter but I had to get something across to you A.S.A.P. I just received distressing news via email. I had to let you know so you could do something. Here I will show you what was emailed to me:

To those who don't know Teen Titans is to be canceled at the end of this

Season if you do not want it to be shut down I suggest to write your

Regards to cartoon network at:

Cartoon Network

1050 Techwood Drive

Atlanta, GA 30318

We must stop this from happening please join me in writing to them. If you could get you friend/classmates/coworkers to help please do make a petition out of it but please do something! Please help! We can't let them so this.

P.S. I'm almost done with the chapters so they might be posted before Sunday but I'm not sure. Please be patient I'm really busy but I have thanksgiving break next week so I'll be sure to be writing a lot them!


	11. Bloopers!

A/N: Hello everyone! I know this took so long but things were hectic, sorry! I have the two original chapters out so if you want to read those they're chapters 8 & 9! Ok this isn't a chapter but I thought it would be a nice little present for you! So whatever your religion or even if you don't have one I wish you happy holidays to you all!

**Please Read chapter 7's authors note, if you don't plan on reading all the endings it's really super important!**

Dedicated to: Everyone who reviewed (Sorry the list is too long!)

_Forever in a Coffin_

**_Chapter 11: Bloopers _**

**_Chapter 1:_**

_Raven coming to wake James:_

"Come now James, this is no time to play game, please wake up. I've been just dying to talk to you once more. Oh you'll love this centaury it's so full of life and people have become more open minded." She spoke to him with a twinkle in her eyes and a tender voice. Everything is so quiet no even crickets chirp. When suddenly…

"Rrrrooooaaaarrrrr!" James bolts upright and Raven squeals in a high pitch voice and falls flat on her butt. Her dress being fluffy makes her look like an old fashion doll. She has a look of utter confusion and her eyes are wider than possibly imaginable.

_Take 2:_

The camera is focused on Raven as she stands tapping one foot on the ground and looking frustrated. "Action!" The director shouts

Raven begins to walk toward the coffin. She slides the slab of rock back to revel… Nothing. Confused she calls out to James who appears behind her, seemingly out of thin air. Raven unsuspecting continues to call out for James and she frowns when suddenly James pins her arms to her sides with one arm and before she can react puts his index finger up to her mouth. He wiggles his finger against her lips and forcing her to make baby babbling sounds when she proceeds to crack up, after the initial shock wares off.

**Chapter 2:**

_My Conscious _

Raven and Robin are arguing about where she had been all night. "Did you try to the communicator?" Raven responded in a calm manner as if she where being asked how she likes her tea.

"Uh, um, n-no." Robin admitted truthfully.

'Because you were too busy tearing apart the tower in a mad hunt to find her and hoping to all the gods there have ever been she was alright and safe.'

"Aaaahhhh who said that!" Raven screams out in pure shock.

"Uh Raven that's your conscious." Says Robin as a large sweat drop forms on the back of his head.

"Oh, I knew that! Hey conscious, am I dead?" Raven asks with all the curiosity of a four year old.

A Robin falls over and from the ground says, " Uh Raven you have the wrong move, that's two doors down.

_Why you'll never be safe asleep:_

Robin carried the platter in and saw Raven asleep. He's mind formed a 'genius' plan. He quickly pulled out a sharpie (a germinate marker) and set about drawing all over Raven's sleeping face. A few moments later James walks up to Robin.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asks as he observes Robin over his shoulder. Robin squealed and dropped the maker, to clutch his chest.

"Aaahh, don't do that! And for your information I'm getting revenge on Raven for earlier." He replies once he can breath again.

"Ah… can I help?" James asks as he picks the maker up off the floor.

"Yeah sure just don't get caught."

With a mischievous smile they set back to work on the unsuspecting victim, uh I mean Raven.

A few hours later Raven awoke and went to go take a shower and when she looked in the mirror all hell broke lose, literally. As she stared at the… thing in the mirror, which had swirls, and other doodles all over the place.

**Chapter 3:**

_Who are you?_

Raven was about to fall asleep when she felt a familiar aura. She smiled and sat up, turning on her bedside lamp in the process. But the retched lamp thought otherwise and refused to turn on. The person was then suddenly behind her and had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Who are you?" Raven asked when the aura around the person abruptly changed into a mysterious one.

"Raven, I am your dead cousin twice removed from your father's sister's friend who married you aunt's uncle on your father's side of the family." The voice said into her neck.

"Becky?" Said Raven

"No her dead sister you never knew. Bwahahahahaha cough, cough choke gasp hack…. I'm ok!" Said the voice

"Gasp James… hahahahhaha" Raven finally burst out laughing when the lights turned on to revel James dressed as an old lady.

_Not Even The Devil:_

Raven and James on the bridge talking:

"You promise to come back to me."

"Not even the devil himself would be able to keep me away from you, my love," He responded, but was cut off from saying more when suddenly Lucifer shows up in all his hellish glory.

"Ah James, I thought that was you, well your mom says you have to be home in time for supper or we'll both get it this time." Lucifer says as he proceeds to drag James by the ear back to hell.

"Uh, that's the last one I lost to you Lucifer you hear me, the last one I will not have you take any more of the men. Don't you have enough already?" Raven screams at the place where Lucifer was last seen.

**!Read chapter 7!**

**Chapter 4:**

_Electrifying Kiss:_

Their lips centimeters apart, slowly being brought together by the pull of gravity, both unsuspecting what was about to occur. They're lips met and just then a huge shock went through them.

They pulled apart abruptly but saw nothing, "I guess they weren't kidding when they said that your first kiss is electrifying." Chucked Robin as they went to go back to making out. And yet again as their lips met another shock ran through them.

Meanwhile in Cyborg's Room:

"Hahahahaha man who knew this would work." Laughed BB as he and Cy sat with a big red button in the middle of then in front of a screen where you could clearly see the forms of Raven and Robin looking confused as ever at the reoccurring shocks.

"Friends what are you doing, and may I join you?" Said Star as she suddenly popped in between then reaching for the big red button. " Friends what does this button do?" She asked as she pressed it down before either one could stop her.

"Nnnnoooooo! Star don't" But it was too late and another shock ran through Raven and Robin. A few moments of silence when suddenly the screen went blank and within a few moments, when everything was completely quiet, there was an eerie aura forming around them.

The lights clicked on and they came face to face with two very pissed off birds and together they said, " You have five seconds head start before we come after you and then you don't want to know what we'll do to you." With that said the other three bolted.

_A little to the left: _

Raven and Robin where still kissing passionately when they began hearing noises in the distance, but they ignored it and kept at it. A few moments later they where poked and their eyes snapped open to see BB in a French painter's hat, easel in the background and brush and paint in hand. "I said could you move a little to the left." BB said in a clearly annoyed voice. They did what they where told and then saw BB move back and that's when they noticed he was talking to a bunch of art students who where ogling at them.

**Chapter 5:**

_What's that on your shirt?_

Slade laughed as he heard Raven's choked breaths. "Hey Raven what's that on your shirt?" Slade asked as he pointed to her shirt.

"What?" Raven asked as she looked down. Slade took advantage of her moment of guard and quickly brought his finger up and flicked her nose. Raven stared shocked at him for a few moments just blinking as he laughed his head off.

"Hahahahaha you fell for the oldest trick in the book." Slade said in between gasps of breath. Raven then had an idea.

"Hey Slade what's that on you shirt?" She returned the question.

"Huh? What?" He said looking down just as Raven returned the favor. Now the roles where reversed and Slade just blinked.

"What's so funny?" He asked

_Bang!_

The bomb was about to detonate and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had to watch as the one person I loved be blown to bits by something that could have been prevented. Five…Four…Three…Two…One I wanted to close my eyes but couldn't bring myself to do it. 00:00 This is it, the bomb shook and then suddenly it went off and a white flag appeared with the words bang on it.

**Chapter 6:**

_Oh the agony!_

James bent over Raven on the bed as he laid her down. She closed her eyes to think for a few moments on his proposition. When she felt a drop land on her face. She looked up and saw it came form James.

"James, you're drooling." She stated, as she looked at him disgust.

"Oh sorry love, I was thinking about the last slice of pizza in the break room that's just calling me saying 'Eat me James, eat me.'" He mocked dramatically.

_Ouch, never run into the window again!_

James soared across the sky in the direction of the T tower, in the distance. As he neared he saw an 'open' window, his thoughts clouded by worry, he didn't notice it was closed. Instead of slowing he sped up and crashed straight into the window.

"ow." Was all he said as he slid off the window making a squeaking sound; he fell into the sea.

Well I hope you enjoyed and they caused you to laugh now go check out the other two chapters and review please! Oh and read chapter 7's author note! Yes you have to, now go! I'll see you soon until then best wishes, lots of hugs and kisses, oh and love too,

FiliaofMortis

PS: Please check out the following fic it's really good, but almost no one reviewed it! It's **raven lynn morrigan's Chasing Forever **You can access it by through the following web address/s/2625229/1/


	12. lost in transition

**Please Read This!**

Hello everyone! I hope your all well. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I really can't stand this anymore. I have too many ideas running through my head and none relating to this story. I have lost my patience, and that's saying something, with this story. I can't continue it at the moment, I've run out of ideas for itand can't think. Anyways I **will **finish this story, but at a later time.

For now I will give you a choice. I have two stories in mind that I would wish to do and would be grateful if you would help me chose which one you want me to do. Here are the choices:

**1)The Story of Love; has a Name**. This one will be based of off the movie **Love Story** (which I do not own). I will just improvise it to my liking but the plot will be similar. For those of you who are not familiar with the plot it is about a man and a woman who met and at first they can't stand one another, but that all changes. I can't say much more about it or I'll give it away for those who don't know the story. It will be romance/tragedy, and rated "T", but it may go up to "M" I don't know just yet.

**2)Do or Die. **This one is one of my own imagination, therefore will probably be twisted. Anyways it's about two assassins who are forced to team up. Raven had to train Robin to become a top assassin and she is the only one who can get him to the top. Can a friendship form or will it all crumble because there are too many secrets? Will start with the rating of "T" but it may go up to "M", again it depends.

Those are your choices; please vote for the one you would like me to write. I hope to hear from you soon, I promise this one won't take all the time this one did. Now go get a watch and place it in fort of your eyes and swing it back and forth. Good now follow these next steps closely move your mouse to the little purple button located on the bottom left corner of your screen and if it says submit review the go ahead and click it. If it doesn't then move it so it does say submit review then you may click. Good you did very well you will get much praise from me. I will contact you to say thank you if and only if you leave me some way of contacting you or you'll just receive a dedication in the first chapter of my new story. Until the next time

Your devoted authoress,

FiliaofMortis

P.S. The cut-off date for votes will be Thursday around six in the evening, I live in California so you do the math to find out the time it ends for you.


End file.
